First love stays forever
by Ssann
Summary: Mercedes Jones has a secret only a few know of. But what will she do when a huge part of her secret comes to McKinley, and becomes her teacher. How is she going to handle it. And how are her friends going to react when they discover it. Starts m/f but will eventually be f/f. Some characters will be OOC.
1. The new teacher

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not Glee and its characters nor Amy Lee and her songs. **

**A/n: New story! I know I promised to do a criminal minds in high school fanfic, but I'm kinda stuck there. I don't know how to write it, so I'm gonna wait with that one till I know what I exactly want with it. But I got this idea after I was reading a Glee fanfic and was listening to Evanescence music. So I worked it out and these are the results of it. I hope you guys like it, I probably update like usual. The characters will be out of character, not everyone with everything but many things will be. **

**A/n 2: Because I could picture Mercedes being a lesbian I decided that this story will have her being in a relationship with a woman. Not in the beginning but eventually she will be. I first wanted to use my own created character, but that is so much work to develop, but I did know that I wanted to have a rock kinda girl. I know this sounds weird, to couple Mercedes up with a rock girl, but that's just how I played it out in my head. So when I listened to Evanescence it was a no brainer to use Amy Lee for it, she's just awesome! She only will be very much out of character. Just like Mercedes Jones will be. I know that both Mercedes and Amy Lee aren't lesbians, but for this story they will be.**

**A little PS: I don't know how old you exactly are when you're in your senior year, but I put most of the seniors as 18 years old. While the juniors are 16/17 years old.**

Chapter 1: The new teacher

Amy walked through the halls of McKinley High on the first day of her teaching job. She just graduated from college this summer, and got this job instantly after they saw how good she was at her internship. Nervously she walked into the teachers breakroom and saw all kinds of teachers sitting there. From English teachers to algebra teachers to sports teachers. She didn't think it would be a problem to blend in, when she saw a few teachers who looked not older then forty years old, sitting at a table.

She got to the kitchenette that was in the room and poured some coffee in her own cup, she brought with her. Before going to the only table where she saw the few teachers who looked nice enough to sit with.

''Hi, can I sit here'' Amy asked politely to the three other people at the table.

''Yeah, sure. You must be the new teacher'' The man with the curly hair asked her.

''Yes. Amy Lee, English teacher'' Amy introduced herself to everyone as she sat down on the only available chair at the table, setting her coffee cup down on the table and her bag beside her chair.

''Nice to meet you, I'm Shannon Beiste football coach'' Beiste said to the girl extending her hand to her, shaking the girls hand.

''Emma Pillsbury, school counsoler'' Emma smiled, only waving at her. She didn't dare shake the girls hand, which made Amy frown but she just shrugged it off.

''And I'm Will Schuester'' Will said giving her a hand. ''I'm the Spanish and Glee club teacher'' He added.

''Nice too meet you all. Glee club, really, I was in Glee club at my own high school'' Amy said surprised, she knew that not many high schools had a real glee club, but this one did.

''Well maybe you could join us some time, then'' Will suggested.

''I will think about it'' Amy smiled, she already liked these people they seemed very nice from the looks of it.

''Well, if it isn't bird nest hair with his little red girlfriend and the big bad beiste'' Sue said as she walked up to the table.

''What do you want Sue'' Will said a little annoyed, he thought he was used to the way Sue treated all of them but clearly she surprised him everytime.

''Well I heard that there would be a new female teacher this year, so I came to check out if she already arrived, so I could have my say'' Sue ranted to the three other teachers. As she looked around the table she noticed Amy sitting there and assumed that she was the new teacher, Figgings talked about.

''I assume that you're the new teacher'' Sue said getting a nod from Amy. ''Figgings has outdone himself with hiring something like that'' Sue added gesturing to Amy.

''What's that supposed to mean'' Amy frowned not liking Sue's attitude.

''It means, that you look like an 18 year old gothic girl instead of an adult English teacher'' Sue explained.

''Sorry that I don't look like the society standards, but that is something I'm not trying to be. I don't know you, so I don't care about your opinion, as long as I'm happy with the way I am, that is all I need'' Amy called out to Sue, surprising all of them. Just because she didn't look like the usual teacher, doesn't mean they could call her out for it.

''The new one is feisty, I like it'' Sue said hiding a little smile on her face as she walked to the kitchenette.

''What'' Amy frowned, she couldn't get a grip on this woman. One moment she is calling her out because she doesn't look like the typical teacher, and the other moment she's nice.

''Don't listen to Sue, she's only here to annoy people'' Beiste said.

''No, no not only to annoy people, also to sabotage the Glee club don't forget that'' Sue smirked as she heard them from all the way across the room.

''Sabotaging Glee club'' Amy asked the three other people.

''Yeah, she wants Glee club gone, but Figgings won't let that happen'' Will smiled. Amy smiled back but looked at the clock in the room and noticed that she only had ten minutes till her first class began.

''I'm sorry guys, but I need to go. I guess I will see you later'' Amy smiled to them as she took her bag and cup of coffee and walked to her class.

''Nice girl'' Emma said, the others agreeing with her.

The first three hours were going by fast, and she couldn't help but think of how amazing her job was. She already liked almost every student she got, and there was still one senior class left she hadn't, yet met.

Mercedes Jones wasn't usually the one to get up early on the first day of school, but this time that was not the problem. For the first time she could walk in school and have a boyfriend by her side. Sam and her began dating a week after prom last year, but kept it hidden from the rest the whole summer. Now they decided to come out with their relationship, so they could walk as a couple through the school halls. And of course it kept their secret hidden, with them being a couple.

Her best friends Kurt, Santana and Quinn already knew about the relationship between the two. Well the lovey dovey side of their relationship. But the rest of Glee club has no clue that the two were together. And they were gonna tell them today at the first Glee club meeting of the year.

She already had picked up her schedule and was now in search of her locker, when she found it she put her books and other stuff in it. Without her noticing it Sam came up behind her and pulled her in a hug from behind. Mercedes feeling the familiar hug relaxed in his arms and turned around facing him.

''Hey babe'' Sam said giving Mercedes a kiss on the lips. He pulled a bit back but Mercedes chased his lips and pulled him back into the kiss, like she hadn't kissed him in weeks. She also knew that there were people from their class in the hall, and this would make it pretty public.

''A bit greedy'' Sam chuckled as they pulled out of the kiss.

''Sorry'' Mercedes said. ''I just missed you, I haven't seen you in like three days''.

''I missed you too'' Sam smiled softly, giving her one last peck on her lips before pulling out of the hug. She closed her locker and took her bag from the ground, where she left it.

''Which class do you got'' Sam asked as he took a hold on her hand as they walked away from the lockers.

''I start today with homeroom, you'' Mercedes told her boyfriend entwining their fingers.

''Me too from Miss Garcia'' Sam said to his girlfriend.

''Really, she's nice I wish I had her'' Mercedes said. She had Mr Reynolds, he's a good teacher but not as good as Miss Garcia.

''Yeah, she's awesome'' Sam agreed. They arrived at Mercedes' class and Sam let go of her.

''I will see you at lunch, I will text everyone from Glee so we can all have lunch together'' Sam suggested.

''Great idea, I will text Kurt, Quinn, Santana and Brittany'' Mercedes smiled as she gave her boyfriend one last kiss before going inside the class.

For Mercedes class was going by fast, too. And she found herself at her fourth period already. She heard in homeroom that there was a new female teacher for their English class, and she couldn't wait to meet her. The one she had last year was anything but good, and eventually got fired because they discovered that he was smoking weed behind the school.

She walked into English class together with Santana and Kurt. She was glad that in almost every class she had, one of her friends or someone from Glee was in it, too. Not that she was socially akward or something, but they were her friends and she liked being in class with them.

They sat down in the second row and waited till the teacher came. The rest of the class filed in the room too and she saw a few familiar faces from last year, and some she didn't recognize. At last there walked a girl into the room that looked not more dan 5 ft 3'' tall, with a gothic/rock appearance. Mercedes was shocked when she saw who it was.

Everyone else thought that she was just a student who was late, but they saw her walk to the teachers desk and put her bag down on it.

''Hi class I'm Amy Lee, and I will be your English teacher for this year'' Amy introduced herself to the class, as she looked around the group of people. Amy's eyes grew wide when she noticed who was in her class.

Everyone else just looked surprised by what she told them, the woman looked not older then 18, and didn't look like the usual teacher at all.

''Seriously, you're gonna teach us'' Santana said to the woman.

''Yes, got a problem with that'' Amy asked the latina girl.

''No, but you don't look above the age of 18 or like a teacher at all. You're the first teacher who's actually hot here at this school.'' Santana explained to the other woman with a smirk. Not noticing the death glare Mercedes gave the girl, but she instantly tried to cover it so no one would notice it.

''Thanks I guess, for the compliment'' Amy started, blushing a bit. ''But I really am 22 years old and am a real English teacher'' she added.

''Satan, stop it'' Mercedes told her best friend who sat beside her. ''I for one can say that it's nice to meet you Miss Lee, it's nice to see other types of teachers at this school, finally'' Mercedes said. She tried to ignore the fact that she knew this woman, but she couldn't help but get drawned to her because of the gorgeous and familiar eyes that looked right at her.

''Thank you but please call me Amy, Miss Lee makes me feel old'' Amy smiled to the girl. She too tried to ignore the fact that she knew the girl by making comments that would make it look like they just met. But it was hard.

''Okay'' Mercedes said as her heart fluttered a bit as she saw Amy's smile. But she just shrugged the feeling off, this was not happening again.

''Now that, that is settled lets start class'' Amy started. ''Because this is the first English class you got from me, we won't be doing any English today''.

''I want to spent this hour getting to know you, and you guys can ask me things to get to know me'' Amy said. The whole class instantly got more awake after hearing that they won't be doing any English stuff today.

''Lets start with you'' Amy said pointing to Santana. ''I see that you like to talk, so why don't you tell me something about yourself'' she asked the girl, as she sat down on the desk instead of her chair. It showed the class that she was more layed back then the other teachers probably were.

''Alright, my name's Santana Lopez and I'm 17 years old. Is that it.'' Santana anwsered her teacher.

''What about hobbies or what kind of after school clubs you join, or what you want to be later'' Amy suggested.

''I only got one hobby and that's getting my lady kisses on with my girl, and I got no future plans, yet. And I'm in Glee club and the Cheerios'' Santana told her, looking if this teacher reacts the same as the other teachers did when she told them this.

''Lady kisses, so you're a lesbian. Cool, me too'' Amy smiled taking a quick glance at Mercedes, as Santana's eyes grew wide. That made both Mercedes and Kurt laugh.

''Surprised'' Amy grinned. ''I'm not like all those other teachers who are around this school, for one I'm much closer to your age. And second my teaching style is totally different from the rest.''.

''So I don't care if you're lesbian, gay, straight, black, white or whatever. As long as you are doing what you need to do to pass this class, I'm fine with it.'' She added.

''You're my favourite teacher already'' Kurt smiled.

''Nice to know'' Amy smiled back, to the boy. ''Alright who's next, tell me your name, age, hobbies or something along that line''.

''I'm Mercedes Jones, just turned 18 last week. I live for music and love to write music besides singing, and I want to be a singer. Also I love to hang out with my boyfriend and friends. And like Santana I too am in Glee club'' Mercedes said instantly after her teacher was done talking. Knowing that her teacher knew all that about her already.

''Sounds like an awesome life, and future plan. Maybe I will join you guys some time in Glee club to see how it's done at this school.'' Amy smiled, surpressing the memories that came to mind when she started to talk about the future. And ignoring the hurt she felt when she heard that she has a boyfriend, since when was she into boys anyway.

''What about you'' Amy pointed to Kurt.

''Well, I'm Kurt Hummel, I'm 17 years old and in Glee club. Hobbies, everything that has something to do with broadway and fashion, and of course hanging out with my boyfriend and best friends. And my future plans are to get into NYADA'' Kurt said, exactly pointing out all the important things in his life.

''NYADA, I heard that it's a really good school with a great program'' Amy smiled.

''Yes, they have a great program'' Kurt agreed.

''And it's nice to know, that there are still people interested in Glee club. Because at my high school there weren't many who wanted to join'' Amy said.

''It hasn't always been nice being in Glee club, because of the constant bullying and the slushies we get thrown at us'' Mercedes explained to the woman.

''Really'' Amy asked incredulously. She never heard about this from Mercedes before.

''Yes'' both Mercedes and Kurt said in unison. They both knew how it felt to get those sluhies in their faces, and it doesn't feel nice. Santana luckily never got one of those, because they all knew too well that they wouldn't get away with it.

The class got back and forth like this for a little while, as every student told Amy something about themselves. After everyone had their turn, the tables were turned and everyone asked Amy, to tell them something about herself.

''As I told at the beginning I'm Amy Lee and 22 years old, and I am into woman'' Amy told them. ''My hobbies are music, painting, writing and I love to cook. There's more but these are the top four. More things you want to know'' she added.

''Are you what you dreamed of when you were in high school'' She heard Noel one of her students ask her.

''Sadly no'' Amy anwsered.

''What did you want to be'' Mercedes asked, acting as if she didn't know.

''In high school I had my own rockband called Evanescence, our plan was to get a record deal someday and tour the world. But things didn't work out, so we called it quits with the band.'' Amy explained to Mercedes, playing along.

''Sad to hear'' Mercedes said symphathetically, it's hard to get your dreams crushed infront of you.

''It was sad, but I'm still doing something I love. And who knows, maybe someday we will get back together and make it anyway. I still am in touch with all the guys.'' Amy smiled softly as she looked the girl in her eyes, but Mercedes quickly looked away.

''Do you have a girlfriend'' She heard Santana ask, pulling her out of her stare.

''Not at the moment'' Amy said glancing back at Mercedes, for a second.

''Alright guys, that's it for today. Next time we will start with this semesters English'' She explained to the class as the bell rang. She watched as Mercedes left the class in record time.

When she got the job at McKinley, she knew that she could meet someone from her past, again. But she didn't know that it would be on the first day of her job. Or that, that person would be one of her students.

**A/n: It's a start and I hope that you guys will like it. You can see that I'm a pretty huge Evanescence and Glee fan and combined, it gave me this idea. I love Amy Lee and I love Amber Riley! **

**So in the Netherlands you can be a teacher by the age of 22, I don't know how it goes in America so I used the school course from here. And I didn't want a huge age difference between the students and Amy. Read & Review.**

**Love, Ciao Xx.**


	2. First glee meeting of the year

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not Glee nor Amy Lee and her songs.**

**A/n: Thanks guys for all the reviews, follows and favourites! **

Chapter 2: First glee meeting of the year

The first schoolday of the year was over, and everyone gathered in the Glee classroom after school. Sam and Mercedes stayed behind for a few minutes in the hallway to talk.

''I think we should tell them like we planned to do, it would keep up the appearance'' Sam suggested, as he looked around him to see if everyone was gone.

''Yeah, I think we should. If we need to make it believable it's for the best to tell'' Mercedes agreed.

''Alright'' Sam smiled taking her hand.

''Sam'' Mercedes said.

''Yeah'' Sam anwsered.

''I really appreciate that you're doing this for me. I don't know any other guy who would do this for me.'' Mercedes smiled. ''I love you for that''.

''Hey, remember we're helping each other with it'' Sam winked. ''And I love you for that too''.

They walked into the classroom and took a seat at the front. Like usual Schuester was a bit late, so the class was talking amongst themselves while waiting for their teacher. Sam and Mercedes seeing this as an opportunity walked up infront of the group.

''Guys'' Sam called out to the group getting their attention.

''What's up'' Puck asked the pair.

''Sam and I want to tell you all something we've kept a secret from you'' Mercedes started.

''You're not pregnant are you'' Tina asked the girl.

''What, no Tina I am not pregnant'' Mercedes said with a laugh at what the girl asked her. Mercedes had her suspicions that Tina already knew about the relationship and that, that is why she asked.

''What we want to tell you is that we are together'' Sam said taking Mercedes' hand in his entwining their fingers.

Quinn, Kurt and Santana who already knew that they were together said in unison 'finally'. It has been almost five months since they were together, and they began to doubt if they were ever gonna tell the outside world. The rest of the group who didn't know looked surprised up to them. But what no one knew, was that there was a secret behind the relationship. One they both weren't ready to share.

''I'm happy for you guys'' Rachel was the first to say, which surprised the couple a bit. Everyone walked to the couple and gave them hugs, letting them know that they are happy for them.

''How long have you guys been together'' Mike asked the couple as everyone including Mercedes and Sam sat down on their chairs.

''Friday it will be five months'' Sam anwsered his best friend. As he pulled Mercedes chair a bit closer to his getting a smile from her. She was happy Sam was very good in acting.

''Seriously dude, five months and you guys never came up to tell us'' Puck asked incredulously.

''We wanted to keep it a secret for a bit, we just wanted it to be us and not have the whole Glee club in it'' Mercedes explained to them. And they wanted of course to figure things out themselves, not with the Glee clubs opinion mixed in with it.

''But five months, and I'm guessing that Kurt, Quinn and Santana already know'' Mike said, as he looked up to the three who he assumed knew about it.

''Sorry, and yes they knew'' Sam said, not being sorry at all.

''Though you guys didn't tell us, I'm still happy for you, you both deserve it'' Brittany told the couple, which got her a few surprised looks because of the logic that was in that sentence.

''I told you my girl isn't stupid'' Santana smirked, getting a few eyerolls.

''Alright class, welcome to the first Glee meeting of the year'' Mr Schue said as he walked into the classroom, putting his bag down on the piano standing in the middle of the room.

''Because this is the first meeting of the year, there is no assignement that has something to do with the competitions. But I do want you guys to perform a song this week that tells us about your summer. In two weeks there will be auditions held for the solo and duet we will be doing at Sectionals'' Schue said to the class.

''Isn't that a bit unnecessary we already know what everyone's done in the summer. And why would we do something like that, we never done that before. You all know that it won't make sense if everyone is gonna audition, when everyone knows that Finn and I will get the solo and the duet.'' Rachel spit out. Telling Schue her distaste for what he told them.

''Shut up dwarf, not everything is about you. Maybe Mercy and I will finally get that duet we all along deserve to have'' Santana said high-fiving Mercedes who sat infront of her.

''Don't break out in a sweat for that, because I'm the Glee club star'' Rachel said back to the smirking girl.

''Finn, please keep your little girlfriend in line'' Quinn said to the clueless guy looking on at the exchange between his girlfriend and Santana.

''Guys, stop it. Rachel we will do it the way I want it or we won't do it'' Schue warned the girl. He didn't want a repeat from last years Nationals this year, that's why he's doing the auditions so everyone could get their chance. And so things like that don't happen again.

Rachel sat back defeated by what her teacher told her, she wasn't used to getting called out for what she said. Normally Schue was with her, with everything she told and did in Glee, but apparently not anymore.

''To start this year off I'm gonna sing the first song'' Will smiled. ''Hit it'' he said as the first notes of 'you can't stop the beat' were filling the room.

_You can't stop an avalanche_

_As it races down the hill_

_You can try to stop the seasons,_

_But you know you never will_

_And you can try to stop my dancin' feet_

_But I just cannot stand still_

_Cause the world keeps spinnin'_

_Round and round_

_And my heart's keeping time_

_To the speed of sound_

_I was lost till I heard the drums_

_Then I found my way_

_Cause you can't stop the beat_

_5, 6, 7, 8_

Everyone joined their teacher with the singing and dancing, just goofing around with each other. It was after all just for fun.

_Ever since this old world began_

_A woman found out if she shook it_

_She could shake up a man_

_And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it_

_The best that I can today_

_Cause you can't stop_

_The motion of the ocean_

_Or the sun in the sky_

_You can wonder if you wanna_

_But I never ask why_

_If you try to hold me down_

_I'm gonna spit in your eye and say_

_That you can't stop the beat!_

_You can't stop a river_

_As it rushes to the sea_

_You can try to stop the hands of time_

_But you know it just can't be_

_And if they try to stop us Artie,_

_I'll call the N Double A C P_

_Cause the world keeps spinning_

_Round and round_

_And my heart's keeping time_

_To the speed of sound_

_I was lost til I heard the drums_

_Then I found my way_

_Cause you can't stop the beat_

Amy who was walking in the school hall on her way home, walked past the Glee room and caught a glimpse of what was going on in there. She heard them all sing and really liked the sound the group got together. So she decided to watch them for the rest of the performance.

_Ever since we first saw the light_

_A man and woman liked to shake it_

_On a Saturday night_

_So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it_

_With all my might today_

_'Cause you can't stop_

_The motion of the ocean_

_Or the rain from above_

_You can try to stop the paradise_

_We're dreamin' of_

_But you cannot stop the rhythm_

_Of two hearts in love to stay_

_Cause you can't stop the beat!_

_You can't stop today_

_As it comes speeding down the track_

_Child, yesterday is history_

_And it's never coming back_

_Cause tomorrow is a brand new day_

_And it don't know white from black_

_Yeah!_

_Cause the world keeps spinning_

_Round and round_

_And my heart's keeping time_

_To the speed of sound_

_I was lost til I heard the drums_

_Then I found my way_

_'Cause you can't stop the beat_

_Ever since we first saw the sun_

_A man and woman liked to shake it_

_When the day is done_

_And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it_

_And have some fun today_

_Cause you can't stop_

_The motion of the ocean_

_Or the rain from above_

_They can try to stop the paradise_

_We're dreaming of_

_But you cannot stop the rhythm_

_Of two hearts in love to stay_

_You can't stop the beat!_

_You can't stop the beat!_

_You can't stop the beat!_

_You can't stop the beat!_

_You can't stop the beat!_

Out of breath everyone sat down on their chair, when they heard clapping coming from the open door on the left off them. Everyone looked up and saw Amy standing there, some knew her because they got English from her but most of them didn't recognize her.

''You guys that was amazing'' Amy praised them, as she walked into the room.

''Thank you Amy'' Schue smiled to the woman. ''What are you doing here'' he added.

''I was walking in the hall ready to head home, when I heard you guys sing so I thought I join you'' Amy explained.

''Well it's nice that you took me up on the offer'' Schue said, gesturing for the woman to come stand next to him, which Amy did.

''Why would I not, after hearing how good you guys are'' Amy smiled as she spoke to the group.

''Thanks for the compliment, but who are you'' Quinn asked the other woman.

''I'm the new English teacher here, some of you are in my class'' Amy anwsered pointing to Kurt, Mercedes and Santana.

''She's freaking awesome'' Santana said, Kurt and Mercedes agreeing with her.

''I heard that a few times now today'' Amy laughed.

''If you want you can stay for the half hour we have left of Glee'' Schue suggests the woman.

''Yeah, sure'' Amy said, taking the open chair between Mercedes and Artie at the front.

''Okay guys, I want you all to do something like what we did just a few moments ago. A song with a summer vibe, that tells exactly how your summer looked like'' Schue explained to the class.

''Is it a solo, or can you make it a duet.'' Mercedes asked.

''As long as it is about the assignement you got, I don't care if it is a solo or a duet'' Schue anwsered.

''Great'' Sam said as he whispered something in Mercedes' ear, making her giggle a bit before giving her a kiss. Amy got an uncomfortable feeling when she saw the couple kiss, so she just ignored it and looked away.

''Sam we all know now that you guys are together, so keep it PG'' Rachel said annoyed.

''PG like you did at nationals with Finn'' Mercedes argued back eying the girl, which made her shut up.

''Mercedes we're not gonna talk about Nationals anymore, what's done is done. Lets focus on this years competitions'' Schue warned the girl.

''Talking about competitions, I need to tell you guys something'' Schue started, as he took a chair and sat down infront of the group. Folding his hands together he sat a bit forward with his elbows leaning on his knees. Everyone's attention was directed to him, as they waited for their teacher to speak.

''As you guys know Emma and I have been saving up money for an Europe tour. After three years we finally got enough money to let our dream come true. So this morning we asked for a leave, and we're going in two months'' Schue told the group, who became silent after hearing this.

''How long will you be gone'' Finn asked.

''Probably seven months'' Schue anwsered.

''But that means that you're not here till the end of the schoolyear'' Artie said.

''Yes, though we will be back to see Nationals and graduation. And I'm still here for Sectionals'' Schue said.

''Why now, for some of us it's our last year here'' Mercedes asked. Though she wasn't always happy with her teacher, she was sad that he won't be here for their senior year.

''I know, and I'm sad that I'm gonna miss that. But we keep in touch and at the end of the year I will be back'' Schue anwsered.

''So what's going to happen with Glee club, now'' Rachel asked.

''I sitll got two months left till I'm leaving, so I'm going to search for a replacement'' Schue explained. He already had a few people in his mind who he could ask, now the only thing that he needed to do was ask them and get a 'yes' from one of them.

''Why are we so sad, there's still two months left'' Mercedes said. ''And it's not like Glee will be over, there will be another teacher who can take over''.

''Yeah, don't pout y'all Glee isn't over'' Artie perked up.

''Amy you've been in Glee club before, right'' Kurt asked the woman, who turned so her body was facing him behind her.

''Yes'' she anwsered, not knowing where her student wanted to go with this.

''Mr. Schue why don't you ask Amy to take over Glee club, she's an awesome teacher'' Santana said.

''She also told us that she was in a rockband, so she knows her way around music'' Mercedes added, smiling softly to Amy.

''Awesome'' Puck said making the class laugh including the two teachers.

''Yes, I was in Glee club and yes I was in a rockband'' Amy confirmed to them.

''What's the problem then'' Kurt said.

**A/n: needed to cut this chapter in two, next up will be the continuation of this chapter. I think by now you all can see that I don't really like Rachel Berry, I'm sorry to the people who do like her and read this story. But she won't be in it much, so you won't be reading much about her. I also made Will Schuester a bit nicer then usually, and made him a real teacher who has everyone's interest at heart, instead of only a few. And I know that Schue and Emma aren't together for that long, but for this story they're already together for six years.**

**I know Amy Lee was in a Choir at her high school, but I made it Glee club just for this story.**

**Love, Ciao Xx.**


	3. Adding a job

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not Glee nor Amy Lee and her songs.**

Chapter 3: Adding a job

_''Mr. Schue why won't you ask Amy to take over Glee club, she's an awesome teacher'' Santana said. _

_''She told us that she was in a rockband'' Mercedes added, smiling softly to Amy._

_''Awesome'' Puck said making the class laugh including the two teachers. _

_''Yes, I was in Glee club and yes I was in a rockband'' Amy confirmed to them._

_''What's the problem then'' Kurt said. _

Mr. Schue thought about it, and didn't really see a problem. It was just that Amy was a new teacher at this school, and was already busy with her job as English teacher. And he didn't know if she would want to add teaching Glee club to it. He was confident that Amy would be a good teacher to these kids, from what he heard today from other students and teachers. But is she really as good as they told him.

''If you're up to it Amy, you can show us what you got. From there we can see if the kids are right with having you as their new Glee teacher'' Mr schue said to her, startling the woman a bit. She didn't expect to have to show them right now what she could.

''Uhmm okay'' Amy said, as she stood up from her chair and walked to the piano.

''Can I'' Amy asked Brad the piano guy, he stood up and Amy sat down behind the piano.

''The song I'm gonna play is a song I wrote not to long ago for someone special. It's called Good Enough.'' Amy told the group all the while having her eyes on Mercedes.

When the first notes were played Mercedes instantly knew which song this was, this song brought memories back that she tried so hard to forget.

_Under your spell again._

_I can't say no to you._

_Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand._

_I can't say no to you._

_Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly._

_Now I can't let go of this dream._

_I can't breathe but I feel..._

Amy tried hard not to look Mercedes' way and to just focus on playing the piano and on the singing. But she could feel tears starting to sting her eyes. The last time she played this song, was a week before everything went down. And after that she never dared to play it, again. But somehow she just needed to play it right now.

_Good enough,_

_I feel good enough for you._

_Drink up sweet decadence._

_I can't say no to you,_

_And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind._

_I can't say no to you._

_Shouldn't let you conquer me completely._

_Now I can't let go of this dream._

_Can't believe that I feel..._

Almost everyone looked at her with a huge smile while bopping their heads to the piano sound, as they were intently listening to the lyrics. She was really good, if this is what she made herself then she was a wonderful musician.

_Good enough,_

_I feel good enough._

_It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good._

_And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall._

_Pour real life down on me._

_'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough._

_Am I good enough for you to love me too?_

Just before she sang the two last lines, she looked up once again and saw tears swim in Mercedes' eyes. And then she sang the two last lines, all the while keeping Mercedes' gaze.

_So take care what you ask of me,_

_'cause I can't say no._

After the last note was played she got a standing ovation from everyone, except from Rachel who didn't like the genre of music that was used. Amy looked to the group with a huge smile, it felt so good to play again infront of people. She missed this.

''Wauw, wauw, I don't know what to say'' Was the only thing Mr schue could say as he grinned.

''What about that we have a new Glee club teacher'' Kurt said laughing.

''If you're interested'' Schue said hopeful to Amy.

''I think I'm up for the challenge'' Amy smiled as everyone attacked her with a hug, Mercedes being the first, for some reason. She was small so she got a bit engulfed by the group.

''Alright, guys let her breath'' Mr Schue laughed, as he saw how his students reacted to the good news of having a replacement for Glee.

Everyone sat back down including Amy.

''I see that time is up for today, but the day after tomorrow the first three people will sing their song'' Schue told the group before letting them go. Everyone took their stuff and walked out of the room leaving Amy and Will behind.

''Those kids got serious energy'' Amy said as she walked up to Will.

''Yeah, but you gotta love them for it'' Will smiled.

''I think they are easy to love, yeah'' Amy agreed.

''If you agree, you can come to every Glee meeting in the upcoming two months so you can see how this class is handled. And so you can get to know the students better before you're taking over the job'' Will suggests the woman.

''Yeah, sure.'' Amy said.

''I will mail you the Glee club schedule, then'' Will said.

''Sounds good'' Amy smiled. ''Well I'm gonna go then, I still have some things left to do at home''.

''I will see you wednesday'' Will smiled back.

''Okay, bye'' Was the last thing Amy said before walking out of the room and school.

When she got home, the first thing she did was change into more comfortable clothes and make some tea, before sitting down on her large couch. She moved in to this house three months ago, when she heard that she got the teaching job at McKinley. She needed something big enough to live in and close to her job and this was what she found. It wasn't real huge, but it still was a two story house with five bedrooms, a livingroom, kitchen, diningroom, bathroom and a backyard with a pool.

Her parents having money and she self saving money up since she can remember, had enough money to buy it. She was glad she had enough money for a house like this, because having only an apartment with just two bedrooms wasn't enough. She had many people in her life and having just an apartment would mean that they couldn't stay longer then a day. Having a house meant that they could sleep over, it was just so much easier.

She reflected on her first day of the teaching job in her head. She really liked teaching kids, it wasn't what she dreamed to be but it still gave her a feeling of fulfillment doing it. And then hearing that this school had a good Glee club program made her happy, because music is important to learn about.

And then she met Mercedes Jones, again. She never thought that she would see that girl ever again in her life. And after today she didn't know how she was going to handle her being her student. But she needed to set these feelings aside because Mercedes is one of her students now, so not available. She just wished her heart understood that too.

And last but not least she was happy that she got to sing infront of people again, after a few years of not doing that. But the best thing that happened today, was that she's gonna take over teaching Glee club in two months. She couldn't wait for that, the kids looked like they are easy to love and good to work with. Though she got her doubts about Rachel Berry, she got mixed signals from that girl.

Amy got pulled out of her thoughts by her phone that laid on the coffeetable, she looked at the caller id and saw that it was her sister Carrie.

''Hey sis, what's up'' Amy said as she picked up her phone from the coffeetable.

''Just calling to ask about your first day as a teacher, how was it'' Carrie said.

''It was really great, I got to meet all kinds of new people. Though most of them thought that I was just a student instead of a teacher. But it's nice that I'm close to my students age, that makes me understand them better. There are a few of them I really like.'' Amy anwsered her sisters question, leaving the fact out that she was Mercedes teacher now, too.

Her family loved the girl very much too and were sad to see her go, when things went down. But telling them meant, that Mercedes would get calls and texts from her brother and sisters and probably her parents, too. And that's something she wasn't, yet, ready to have. Just a few months back they stopped contacting Mercedes, telling them would make them start again.

After everything went down, everyone except for Amy tried to stay in touch with Mercedes. But eventually begin this summer they stopped because they realized that they didn't got anything back anymore from the girl. They first started asking Amy if she knew why Mercy didn't anwser them, but she didn't know either. So they eventually let it go, and waited till maybe some day they could get in touch again.

''Ow really, they thought you were a student there. Didn't they listen to you or something'' Carrie frowned.

''No, not in that way but because I don't look exactly like the usual teacher'' Amy explained.

''Aah, I see.''.

''But most of them thought that I was cool, with the way I teach and everything.'' Amy said.

''Well that's amazing Ames'' Carrie smiled.

''Yeah, I even got called hot by one of my students'' Amy laughed, as she remembered Santana's comment.

''Seriously'' Carrie laughed. ''You're always the one who gets that kind of compliments, so it isn't really that weird''.

''I know, but still'' Amy laughed with her.

''How are the teachers there'' Carrie asked.

''They're alright, many of them are nice. There is only one teacher who I don't know what to think off. She told me that I looked like an 18 year old gothic girl instead of an adult English teacher, but I'm just gonna ignore her I guess. And then you got Will Schuester he's very nice he's the Glee club and Spanish teacher'' Amy told her sister.

''Really, yeah some people are just worth to ignore. They have a Glee club'' Carrie said.

''Yes, and along with that comes amazing news'' Amy smiled.

''What's that'' Carrie asked.

''In two months Will Schuester is going away till the end of the schoolyear, and he was in search of a replacer for himself. And guess what.'' Amy said.

''What'' Carrie said excited.

''I'm the one who's gonna replace him'' Amy grinned.

''I'm so happy for you, you still got to do something with music'' Carrie smiled.

''Thanks, yeah it felt good to sing again infront of people'' Amy told her.

''But Ames I need to go, mom is calling me downstairs'' Carrie sighed. She was a bit sad that her sister lived pretty far away from them, but she was glad that Amy found a great job that she likes.

''Say hi to all of them. I miss you guys'' Amy said a bit sad.

''Will do, we miss you too. Love you'' Carrie said.

''Love you too'' Amy replied before she heard a click indicating that her sister hung up. She sighed and laid her phone back on the table. She really missed her family, but she got no doubts that she could build up a life here in Lima.

She made some dinner for herself before taking a shower. She didn't need to do anything job related so she settled behind her laptop in bed. First she checked her mail and saw that she got one from Will Schuester, with the Glee club schedule. And then she put a movie on, before going to sleep.

Mercedes and Sam just ate dinner with the Evans family and were now in Sam's room. With the time they spent together the last five months, they became very fast best friends. So it was easy to slip into the relationship they had now. Sam's family knew the way their relationship worked, and knew they didn't need to worry if they left them alone.

They were on his bed with him laying down and Mercedes sitting cross legged across from him.

''What do you think of the new teacher'' Sam asked her as he looked up to the ceiling.

''I think she's amazing, did you hear her sing'' Mercedes anwsered him, getting a smile on her face as she thought about Amy. She knew it was wrong thinking about Amy, because she was her teacher. But she also knew that, that woman had killer vocals. She heard her sing many times before, and she missed it. Also it was good to see Amy play the piano again. Mercedes always thought it was amazing how well Amy handled the instrument.

''She does have a great voice'' Sam agreed. ''But I don't get why you, Kurt and Santana are all over her. Yes, she's a nice teacher and close to our age but, I don't know. Maybe it's because you guys are having her as your teacher'' he added. He admitted that Amy was a beautiful woman, and from what he heard an amazing singer and piano player. But he first needed to see her teach them before he could have a good opinion about her. He wasn't judgmental or something, but he didn't see why she's so special.

''Seriously, she's better than all those other teachers we got.'' Mercedes said going instantly into defend mode.

''Why are you getting upset'' Sam asked, not getting her behavior.

''I'm not getting upset, I just tell you my opinion'' Mercedes said to him, avoiding his eyes.

''And I'm just telling you my opinion, why are we even fighting about a teacher'' Sam said throwing his hands in the air.

''I don't know, maybe because you judge people before you know them'' Mercedes spit out, not meaning one word of it.

''You're really gonna pull that card'' Sam said angry, getting of his bed.

''I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't mean it'' Mercedes pleaded as she too got of the bed. She took his hands in hers, making him look at her. He knew that she didn't mean those words and only said them because she was upset.

''It's just that Amy has only been at our school for one day, so I don't get why you said that'' Mercedes explained to him. She knew how Amy was and when people didn't see her like she saw her, it made her mad without really a reason.

''I know you didn't mean it, I know you're better then that. It's just that you're siding with a teacher'' Sam told her.

''I'm not siding with anyone because there is nothing to side about, it's just that I like this new teacher. She's great, she's the first who gets us as students and everything'' She said.

''I know'' Sam said defeated, because he knew that she was right.

''I'm sorry for falling out to you like that, but I mean it she's great and in two months you will see that too'' Mercedes smiled.

''We'll see'' Sam smiled back, pulling her into a hug. Mercedes pulled a bit back out of the hug and just looked up to him. Her mind in a fight if she should tell him or not.

''Why are you looking at me like that'' Sam frowned.

''Can I tell you something'' Mercedes asked pulling out of the hug, sitting back down on his bed.

''Yeah of course'' Sam anwsered, sitting down beside her.

''What if I tell you that I know Amy longer then today'' Mercedes slowly told him.

''Wait, what. How'' Sam asked surprised.

''Lets just say that she and I have a history'' Mercedes replied, before telling him the whole story.

**A/n: So Mercedes has a little secret when it comes to Amy, but what is the secret! Next chapter will be a little time jump. **

**I know, I know. Good Enough was written for Josh, Amy's husband, but it fits the story perfectly. **

**Love, Ciao Xx.**


	4. Mr Schue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not Glee nor Amy Lee and her songs. **

**A/n: Thanks for all the reviews, follows and faves. New chapter enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Mr Schue.

_2 months later_

Today was the last day Mr. Schue would be at McKinley, so they all gathered in the auditorium for a little 'goodbye' party, the Glee kids organized with the help of Amy. They wanted to give Schue a special goodbye, because they won't see him till the end of the schoolyear.

Amy came to know the Glee kids better and better each day and she loved the bunch of kids. Each and everyone of them gave something special when they were in Glee, and that was beautiful to see. She got to know everyone's background a bit, and why they joined Glee club.

''Alright Mr. Schue is on his way to the auditorium'' Amy told the group as she looked up from her phone to the glee kids that stood on the stage behind the curtains.

Amy gave Mercedes one last glance as she left them alone and got offf the stage and sat down behind the desk that was in the middle of the audience chairs, waiting for Will to come through the auditorium doors. Not even two minutes later she saw him walk through the doors and walk to her.

''Hey Amy, why did I need to come to the auditorium'' Will asked his colleague.

''There's something I want to show you'' Amy smiled to him, gesturing for him to sit down next to her.

''Okay'' He said as he took the gesture, and sat down.

The closed curtains were opened and on stage Schue saw his students, as the music began. All the girls were dressed in a red dress with black heels, as the guys were in a dark washed jeans and a red v-neck t-shirt with red sneakers.

_(Kurt& Blaine:)_

_There are places I remember_

_All my life, though some have changed_

_(Tina& Britanny:)_

_Some forever not for better_

_Some have gone and some remain_

_(Finn& Puck:)_

_All these places had their moments_

_With lovers and friends_

_I still can recall_

_(Santana& Mercedes:)_

_Some are dead and some are living_

_In my life I've loved them all_

_(Rachel&Quinn:)_

_But of all these friends and lovers_

_there is no one compares with you_

_(Mike& Artie:)_

_And these memories lose their meaning_

_When I think of love as something new_

_(Sam& Mercedes:)_

_Though I know I'll never lose affection_

_For people and things that went before_

_(Puck& Quinn:)_

_I know I'll often stop and think about them_

_In my life I love you more_

_(all of new directions:)_

_Though I know I'll never lose affection_

_For people and things that went before_

_I know I'll often stop and think about them_

_In my life I love you more_

_In my life I love you more _

Mr Schue was looking full with pride to the group of students performing infront of him. They all came so far, since they started Glee club two years ago.

Everyone got of stage except for the seniors, as the music started again, with the familiar song Glee club started with.

_(Finn:)_

_Just a small town girl_

_Livin' in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

_(Rachel:)_

_Just a city boy_

_Born and raised in South Detroit_

_He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

_(Puck:)_

_A singer in a smokey room_

_The smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_(Mike:)_

_For a smile they can share the night_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

_(Mercedes:)_

_Strangers waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searchin' in the night_

_(Kurt:)_

_Streetlight, people_

_Livin' just to find emotion_

_Hidin' somewhere in the night_

_(Quinn:)_

_Workin' hard to get my fill_

_Everybody wants a thrill_

_Payin' anythin' to roll the dice_

_Just one more time_

_(Santana:)_

_Some will win, some will lose_

_Some are born to sing the blues_

_And now the movie never ends_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

_(Mercedes:)_

_Strangers waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searchin' in the night_

_(Kurt:)_

_Streetlight, people_

_Livin' just to find emotion_

_Hidin' somewhere in the night_

_(Everyone:)_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_Streetlight, people_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_Streetlight, people_

_Don't stop!_

After the last note everyone came on stage again, taking a bow as Will and Amy clapped for them. Everyone gestured for Mr Schue and Amy to come on stage. Schue stood infront of the group as Amy stood still between Mercedes and Quinn.

''Mr Schue'' Finn started, as Will stood infront of his students. ''We all want to thank you for what you did for us in the past two years.''

''You saved many of us'' Kurt said.

''We wanted to give you something special before you were going away'' Mercedes said.

''And this performance was one of the special things we wanted to give you'' Quinn added.

''There's more'' Schue said teary eyed, not believing what his students did for him.

''Yes'' Finn laughed. Tina who had her hands behind her back walked to Mr Schue.

Meanwhile Tina walked to Mr Schue, Amy bumped her hip with Mercedes getting a shy smile from the girl. They both hadn't yet talked about their past together, and acted as if they just knew each other for two months. So no one would get suspicious, but it was getting harder and harder for both of them to act as a student and teacher.

Santana noticing this bumped Kurt who stood next to her with her shoulder.

''Did you see that'' Santana whispered to Kurt.

''What'' Kurt whispered back.

''That between Cedes and Amy'' Santana said.

''You mean the hip bump, yes I noticed'' Kurt said.

''We really need to talk with Mercedes'' Santana said as last as they focused on their Glee teacher again.

''This is something we all bought together, something you can always have with you wherever you go'' Tina smiled giving her teacher the little box she had behind her back.

''Thank you'' Will whispered as he took the box. He unwrapped the little box and opened the lid, he took what was in it out of the box and held it in his hand looking at it.

''It's a pendant with all our names engraved in it'' Finn explained.

''And on the backside of it is a treble cled engraved'' Tina added. Schue turned it around and saw what Tina meant.

''I don't know what to say'' Schue breathed out. ''You guys are amazing'' he said. Everyone dived in and gave their teacher a group hug.

''Why don't we all go to breadstixs tonight for a goodbye dinner'' Amy suggested.

''Sounds good'' Will said. Everyone else agreed too. ''Lets say around 7 there'' he added.

''We'll be there'' Artie smiled. Everyone got out of the auditorium and on their way home. Making themselves ready for tonight.

It was 6.40 pm when Amy arrived at breadstixs, she always was a bit earlier then usual. She didn't like being late. It was five minutes later when she saw another car drive into the parkinglot and she waited for the person in it to step out, checking if it was someone from Glee.

Out came Mercedes, looking stunning making Amy's heart skip a few beats. She had on a pink dress with a black belt and a black cardigan, and on her feet were black heels with a pink underside. She had her hair down in curls and on her wrist was the bracelet she remembered all too good, because she self had the same one. Officially the bracelet was a necklace you could turn into a bracelet, if you wrap it around your wrist three times. They bought the two necklaces six months after they met, and in her necklace stood Mercedes engraved, while in Mercedes' necklace stood Amy engraved.

She tried with all her might to keep her feelings under control, she knew she couldn't fall in love with her again. Not that she ever fell out of love with the girl. But these things made it very hard for her to put her feelings aside for the girl.

''Amy'' Mercedes said waving her hand infront of her face.

''Huh... what'' Amy said as she was shooked out off her thoughts.

''You were just staring in to space'' Mercedes laughed.

''Sorry, was in thought I guess'' Amy said as she tried to hide her blush, because she was caught thinking about the person who caught her staring.

''Girl you're blushing, who were you thinking about'' Mercedes asked curious, probably knowing the anwser already.

''No one important'' Amy said avoiding her eyes. She hoped Mercedes would let the question fall, because it wasn't something she wanted to talk about right now.

''I noticed that you're wearing the bracelet, well the necklace'' Amy said covering the other girl's question.

''Yeah'' Mercedes anwsered, taking a hold on the heart pendant that was attached to it.

''Why'' Amy asked, she couldn't think off a reason she would wear it, when she had a boyfriend now.

''Because I'm attached to it'' Mercedes blushed. ''I always have it with me, but this is the first time since last year that I wear it. The rest of the time I always have it in the jewelry box, that I always have with me wherever I go'' she explained.

''Really'' Amy said, she was surprised but not surprised at all at the same time. She self had the necklace/bracelet with her wherever she goes.

''To tell you the truth, I too have the necklace with me wherever I go'' Amy said as she showed Mercedes the necklace that was still around her neck. Amy always wore it as a necklace while Mercedes always wore it like a bracelet. ''I actually never took it off'' Amy added.

''I never noticed that in the last two months, why'' Mercedes asked.

''I tried to cover it up, because I didn't know how you would react to the fact that I still wear it'' Amy anwsered. ''And why, because like you I'm attached to it too, but- ''She added but she was cut short because other people from glee were arriving now too.

She really needed to set these feelings aside for now. If it goes on like this any longer she would break the rule that could cost her, her job and Mercedes her school.

''Hey Cedes and Amy lets go inside'' Santana said eyeing the two woman as she, Kurt, Blaine, Quinn, Sam and Brittany walked up to them.

''Hey baby'' Sam said as he hugged Mercedes and gave her a kiss. Amy like everytime now the last two months just ignored it and looked away, following the others inside the restaurant. Leaving the couple alone for a bit.

''Hey yourself'' Mercedes smiled but it didn't really reach her eyes, as she pulled out of the hug. She looked behind her and saw everyone inside the restaurant.

''Nice bracelet, never seen that one before'' Sam said as he noticed the jewelry around her wrist.

''It's actually a necklace that you can turn into a bracelet'' Mercedes explained. ''Amy and I bought it after six months of being together. Our names are actually engraved in it''.

''That's really sweet, but why do you still wear it'' Sam asked. He really thought Amy and Mercedes were cute together, they really are a great match for each other. But they are not together at the moment, because of the whole situation. So he didn't get why she would still wear it

''Why don't we go inside'' Mercedes said, cutting the boy off. She really wasn't in the mood to anwser that question right now. She knows she told him the story behind her and Amy, but he didn't need to know everything.

''Yeah, okay'' Sam said, letting go of the strange behavior she was showing as he followed her into the restaurant.

At exactly seven everyone was seated in breadstixs. They only needed to put some tables together so everyone could sit together. On one head of the table were Schuester and Emma and on the other head was Artie. With on the left side from left to right Quinn, Puck, Sam, Mercedes, Amy, Santana and Brittany. And on the right side from left to right were Mike, Tina, Kurt, Blaine, Finn and Rachel. Everyone had ordered their food and were talking in little groups.

''So are you excited for next week, for the first time teaching Glee club'' Mercedes asked Amy trying to make small talk.

''A little, in the past two months I learned very much from Will but seeing it and eventually doing it is a totally different thing'' Amy smiled.

''I really think that you're one of the best teachers at McKinley. So if you're teaching Glee club like you teach English class everything will be fine. '' Mercedes reassured her.

''Good to know'' Amy winked to Mercedes, making the girl blush a bit. Mercedes wished that she didn't blush so easily around her, because it caught people's attention. Even though her dark complexion didn't let much color through.

Santana took her phone out of her pocket and texted Kurt after she saw the exchange between the two women sitting beside her.

'This friday sleep-over at my house with Cedes, we seriously need to talk to her' Santana texted him, he looked up to her with a knowing look in his eyes.

'Done' Kurt texted back before going back to his own conversation. Santana doing the same.

It was an hour and a half later that everyone was done with their food. Mr Schue who saw that everyone was done, stood up from his chair and asked for everyone's attention.

''I like to make a toast'' Will smiled looking around the table. ''I want to thank all of you, for everything you guys have done for me. Not only today but in the past two years. Teaching you all and making music with each and everyone of you, gave me so much joy. I'm really gonna miss you guys, and I wish all of you luck this year. The seniors with graduating and of course everyone with Regionals and of course Nationals. Sectionals we already have in our pocket. I really think you have a good teacher in Amy, and I have no doubt that she can get you through Regionals and to Nationals. To New directions'' Will finished putting his glass in the air before taking a swig from it, the rest doing the same.

''We too, wish both you and Emma luck when you are in Europe.'' Sam said making both Emma and Will smile.

''Thank you'' Emma smiled softly.

''When are you leaving'' Finn asked.

''Our plane is at 10 am tommorow morning'' Will anwsered.

It was eventually 9.30 pm. when everyone was going home, a few staying behind a bit to say goodbye to Mr Schue and Emma.

''Mercy'' Kurt called out as he ran up to her.

''What's up Kurt'' Mercedes asked as she was ready to get in her car when she saw her best friend running to her.

''I almost forgot to tell you, sleep-over at Santana's this friday'' He said.

''I will be there'' Mercedes smiled.

''Good'' Kurt smiled back.

**A/n: Chapter was going a bit different then I planned, but I'm still happy about it. So Schue is gone and Amy's a bit nervous to do it all on her own now. Next up first the sleep-over, then we will see how Amy will do it as a Glee club teacher.**

**Love, Ciao Xx.**


	5. Sleep-over

**A/n: I'm so, so sorry that I made you guys wait this long for a new chapter! I had some trouble with my computer and it hadn't been fixed till yesterday. And because of that you will get two chapters this weekend. The other one I will be up tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not Glee nor Amy Lee and her songs.**

Chapter 5: Sleep over

It was 8.30 pm. that fridaynight as Mercedes arrived at Santana's house. Ringing the bell she waited for someone to open the door.

''Mercedes, how are you'' Santana's mom Maribel Lopez said as she opened the door, pulling the girl into a hug.

''Hi Miss Lopez, I'm good.'' Mercedes smiled as she pulled out of the hug and walked into the house.

''Remember no Miss Lopez, I told you that before. Just call me Maribel'' Maribel reminded the girl.

''I know, I know. It's just how I got raised'' Mercedes said.

''I know'' Maribel smiled. She and her husband know the Jones' family for a long time now, so she knows how Mercedes is raised.

''Santana's already upstairs with Kurt, in her room'' Maribel said, gesturing for the girl to go upstairs too.

''Okay'' Mercedes smiled going up the stairs, as Maribel got back to what she was doing.

''Knock, knock'' Mercedes said as she opened Santana's bedroom door. Kurt and Santana were already sitting in their pj's in the middle of Santana's bed, reading magazines. Music playing in the background and snacks already scattered around the bed.

''Starting without me, I see'' Mercedes teased as she put her bag down on the bed.

''Kurt was already here an hour ago, so I thought why not'' Santana said looking up from her magazine.

''Well, I'm gonna change into my pj's then'' Mercedes said already walking to her best friends bathroom.

''You know the way'' Santana said before going back to reading her magazine. Mercedes and Santana know each other almost their whole lifes, it was easy to become friends when your parents know each other. So Santana's house felt like her second home, making it easy to do things like walking in and out when she wanted.

Mercedes walked out of the bathroom after she was done, in sweatpants and a tanktop. She put her bag down by Kurts stuff on the ground and climbed on the bed next to Santana, as she picked up one of the magazines laying around the bed.

''Are we only gonna look at magazines the whole night, or something'' Mercedes asked half an hour later when the two next to her were still engrossed in their magazine. She already got bored with the magazines ten minutes ago.

''No, of course not'' Kurt said laying his magazine away and crawling to the middle of the bed facing the two girls.

''San, stop reading the magazine'' Mercedes said taking the magazine from her hands and throwing it on the floor.

''Hey, I was still reading that'' Santana scowled.

''Were not gonna read magazines the whole night'' Mercedes said.

''Alright, what you want'' Santana said folding her arms, sitting up against the headboard.

''Lets play a game'' Kurt said excitedly.

''Actually where's Quinn, normally she's with us on our sleep-overs'' Mercedes frowned. Kurt and Santana instantly looked at each other with wide-eyes, they never expected their friend to ask that. They couldn't tell why they didn't invite Quinn.

''Uhmm... she couldn't come.'' Kurt started.

''She's in dance class with Brittany, Mike and Tina the whole night'' Santana added. Everyone knew that those four took dance lessons together every week, so the lie was believable.

''Really she didn't tell me about that, well next time better then'' Mercedes shrugged. Both Santana and Kurt let out a breath, they were glad Mercedes bought their lie, because they didn't know how they could tell why they on purpose didn't invite their other best friend.

''Alright, back to the game'' Santana smiled.

''Lets play mate, date, eliminate'' Kurt grinned winking at Santana. They exactly planned out a strategy to get Mercedes to admit how she felt about their new Glee teacher. If it worked they would know by the end of the night, if Mercedes has feelings for Amy. They already knew that Amy has feelings for Mercedes, they saw it in everything she did towards their girl.

''I'm in, it's always a fun game to play'' Mercedes said agreeing with playing that game.

''Me too'' Santana said.

''Few rules you can't do someone's boyfriend or girlfriend. So San no Brittany for you and no Sam for you Mercy.'' Kurt explained to the two girls ''And no Blaine for me'' he added. Both girls agreed to that.

''Kurt you first, since you came up with the game'' Mercedes said. ''Let me think''.

''Between Mike, Puck and Sam. Who would you mate, date and eliminate'' Mercedes asked her friend.

''I would totally mate Sam. Uhmm, I guess date Puck and eliminate Mike. Mike is just not my type'' Kurt anwsered.

''I knew you still had an eye on my boyfriend'' Mercedes smirked.

''Yes he's hot, but I'm happy with Blaine'' Kurt told her.

''I was just kidding'' Mercedes smiled.

''I know'' Kurt smiled back.

''Alright Santana. Between Mercedes, Rachel and Tina, who would you mate, date and eliminate'' Kurt asked the latina girl.

''Obviously mate Mercy she's my girl.'' Santana grinned, getting an eyerol from Mercedes. ''I would date Tina and seriously eliminate the dwarf Rachel.'' Santana said with a disgusted face.

''I would've done the same, great choice'' Kurt smiled.

''I know, I'm great'' Santana said matter of factly, with a little grin on her face.

''Don't let that big head of yours grow bigger'' Mercedes teased.

''Wouldn't dream of it'' Santana laughed.

''Cedes you're up. Between Artie, Finn and Mike, who would you mate, date and eliminate'' Santana asked.

''That's a hard one, I love them all'' Mercedes pouted. ''But I think I would mate with Mike, because he has amazing abs. Not as good as my guy of course but close'' she laughed. ''And I would date Finn and eliminate Artie''.

''Seriously date Finn, I thought you would choose Artie for that'' Santana said.

''I would've, if I could see him as more then a little brother'' Mercedes said.

''I never thought you saw Mike like that don't let Tina hear that'' Kurt teased.

''Yes, please don't tell Tina'' Mercedes laughed. ''She would freak out if she knew how I thought about her man''. All three laughed at that.

''Why don't we spice it up a bit, lets use teachers'' Santana said with a glint in her eyes.

''Great idea'' Kurt said looking at Mercedes waiting for her reaction.

''Why not'' Mercedes shrugged liking the idea. ''What'' she said as she saw her friends look at her.

''We're not used to this side of you, usually you wouldn't choose to spice things up. That's all'' Santana explained to the girl.

''Well I decided that you only live ones, so you need to live it to the fullest'' Mercedes smiled.

''I like this side of you, girl'' Kurt said.

''Thanks''.

''Alright, since you Santana came with this idea, you go first'' Kurt said.

''Okay'' Santana nod.

''Between Beiste, Holly Holiday and Sue who would you mate, date and eliminate'' Kurt said.

''Really those three'' Santana said getting a smirk from Kurt. ''Alright well I would of course mate Holly, she's the hottest out all of them. Date Sue and eliminate Beiste'' Santana said as she shuddered. Beiste was nice, but that was it and Sue was just plain mean and not at all dateable but better then Beiste.

''I admit I gave you a hard one'' Kurt admitted. ''Sorry but it was funny to see though.'' he added.

''I will get my revenge for it'' Santana smirked.

''You wouldn't'' Kurt gasped.

''If it wasn't Mercy who needed to ask you the question, you would've gotten worse'' Santana said still smirking.

''Let the poor guy alone'' Mercedes said with a laugh.

''Okay Kurt. Between Mr Martinez, Figgings and Mr Schue who would you mate, date and eliminate'' Mercedes asked.

''Good one Cedes'' Santana high-fived her best friend.

''Really Figgings'' Kurt asked incredelously getting a nod from Mercedes. ''Well if I must. I would date Mr Martinez he's like superhot, I would date Mr Schue then, though I could never see that. And eliminate Figgings, I don't know why you choose him, but ew Cedes'' Kurt said.

''Kurt, Figgings is a nice man and maybe he has a body like a Greek God'' Mercedes teased trying hard not to burst out in giggles. while Santana already was full out laughing.

''You're mean'' Kurt gasped.

''Yeah, yeah I am'' Mercedes burst out laughing, she couldn't hold it in anymore.

''OMG Cedes you're so mean, don't laugh'' Kurt said playfully slapping her arm.

''I know, but you still love me'' Mercedes grinned.

''Sadly yes'' Kurt smirked.

''Okay Cedes you are. Between Mr Martinez, Amy Lee and Mr Schue who would you mate, date and eliminate'' Santana asked the girl who looked surprised by her choice.

''Let me think'' She said. ''Uhmm mate Amy, I think'' Mercedes said with a little blush which got Kurt and Santana's attention. ''Obviously date Mr Martinez and eliminate Schue''.

''Seriously no mating with Mr Martinez'' Kurt asked her.

''No, yes he's good looking but I would rather date him then mate him. And in no life would I ever date or mate Schue so my choice was simple'' Mercedes shrugged.

''No, no not just good looking. He's so hot that I would even turn straight for him if he wasn't too old for me'' Santana said.

''Not everyone has the same taste, guys'' Mercedes said, not getting what their problem was.

''We know that, but I for one thought you would choose differently. That's all'' Santana explained.

''But now that we are on this topic, Cedes do you have to tell us something'' Kurt eyed the girl.

''What do you mean'' Mercedes frowned.

''I don't know, maybe that you and Amy are getting pretty close'' Kurt said.

''Don't forget that she's your teacher, not your classmate'' Santana added.

''Guys I just find her an amazing teacher, and her voice is just freaking awesome. And her being so close to our age does help with teaching us and that also makes it easier to get along with her, like she's just a friend'' Mercedes explained to them.

This was what she tried to avoid for the last two months now, she knew her friends were becoming suspicious. But she wasn't ready to tell them the past she had with Amy, or about what she and Sam had going on.

''I have the same idea about her as you got, but I'm not as close to her as you are. No one around here has the same closeness with her as you have'' Santana said.

''Maybe she and I have a special connection, I don't know'' Mercedes sighed, getting annoyed by all these questions.

''Yeah a love connection'' Kurt mumbled.

''What did you say'' Mercedes asked, she vagualy heard him say something. And Kurt couldn't be closer to the truth.

''Nothing'' Kurt fake smiled which made Mercedes frown.

''I don't know why you guys are suddenly so interested in what's up between me and our teacher, but do I need to remind you guys that I have a boyfriend'' Mercedes said covering the whole situation with just one comment.

''We were just interested in why you are so close to Amy, and we know that you and Sam are together'' Santana said.

''If you know that, then don't ask me things about Amy'' Mercedes huffed.

''Sorry, didn't know it would make you mad'' Kurt said backing off.

''Don't be sorry, it's just that I don't get why you two are asking me this'' Mercedes said.

''Alright, we'll stop with asking then'' Santana smiled.

''Lets sleep it's almost 11.45 pm.'' Mercedes said.

''Okay'' The other two agreed. Santana shut off the music as Kurt and Mercedes put the snacks and things that laid on the bed on the floor and crawled under the covers.

All three checked their phones if they had missed messages from their significant others or their friends. Kurt who laid in the middle got a text from Santana, and side eyed her.

''Just check it'' Santana whispered.

'Cedes definitely got feelings for Amy, the way she acted showed it' the text read.

'I know, but we can't just slap the truth out of her, and I got a feeling that there is more behind the whole thing. Did you notice that the same bracelet Mercy wore at breadstixs is the same one Amy has as a necklace.' Kurt texted back.

'I know that too, you really think that there is more. I just don't want Mercy to get hurt, and she still has Sam. Yes, I noticed that, but I didn't think much of it.' Santana texted.

'I don't know for how long, with the looks of it they might break-up in the near future. I just think that there is more to the situation then meets the eye' Kurt sighed as he send the text.

'I got a feeling that things are gonna get messy if Mercedes continues to deny her feelings'.

'Only the future will tell us that' Kurt at last texted back before laying his phone down and going to sleep, Santana following him.

**A/n: So Mercedes is denying her feelings, but she will eventually face the truth. Kurt and Santana are on to something, but how will that work out.**

**Love, Ciao Xx.**


	6. First Glee meeting after Schue's gone

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not Glee nor Amy Lee and her songs.**

**A/n: Because I'm in a good mood I'm posting the new chapter right away. In this story Blaine was never at Dalton, neither was Kurt. Just wanted to say that, to make it clear. Everyone has been at McKinley since the beginning. **

Chapter 6: First Glee meeting after Schue's gone

It was the first Glee meeting since Mr Schue was gone, and they were all patiently waiting on Amy. They were excited to see how Glee works out with Amy Lee as their teacher.

''Sorry guys, for being late'' Amy said out of breath as she almost ran into the class.

''It's alright, were used to it. Schue was most of the time a bit late too'' Blaine reassured their teacher.

''Good to hear'' Amy smiled as she laid her bag down beside the piano and took her notebook and pen out of it laying it down on the piano.

''Okay, I've seen how Mr Schue handled this class and I probably will change it a bit'' Amy explained to them. ''My teaching style is different from his, so that's why'' she added.

''Having said that, because Sectionals is already three weeks ago I want to talk about Regionals. Mr Schue told me that there would be auditions held for it, just like with Sectionals. So I want to know who from all of you will be auditioning for the solo'' Amy asked them. Rachel, Kurt, Santana and Mercedes raised their hands.

''Alright I will write that down'' Amy said as she wrote all the names for the solos down in her notebook.

''And who wants to audition for the duet'' Amy asked. The same four as before including Sam, Finn and Quinn raised their hands.

''Alright, that's seven people'' Amy counted as she wrote everyone's name down for the duet.

''This is how we're gonna do it'' Amy said laying the pen down on the piano. ''I'm choosing one song for the duet all of you will perfom, in pairs. Because we are one short on the duet part I want one of you to perform it twice''.

''I will make a list with the pairs I want to see perform together and from there I will choose who I want to see together at Regionals'' Amy said. ''For the solo I want all four of you to choose a song out of your comfort zone''.

''Like you Kurt, you love broadway, but choose something more soul or R&B for your audition. I want to see if you guys can sing out of the genre you chose yourself to put in'' Amy smiled pointing at Kurt.

''I'm sorry but this is totally different from Mr Schue'' Rachel said, interrupting Amy.

''I did tell you that I would change a few things'' Amy said to the girl.

''But this isn't fair'' Rachel huffed.

''I think it's pretty fair'' Amy said matter of fact.

''Listen to the teacher, dwarf'' Santana smirked.

''Okay, Santana that's enough'' Amy said, shutting the latina girl up.

''Something that is fair too, is that the ones who sing lead at Regionals can't sing lead at Nationals. I want everyone to have an equel chance.'' Amy told them, getting surprised faces from almost everyone.

''Seriously'' Rachel huffed with a scowl on her face.

''Face it Rachel, it isn't the Rachel Berry show anymore'' Quinn smirked.

''But I'm the best here, I always get the solos and duets'' Rachel cried out.

''Not anymore, manhands'' Santana said.

''Finn why don't you say something'' Rachel said to her boyfriend.

''What am I supposed to say, our teacher is kinda right. It is fair what she said'' Finn said not defending his girlfriend.

''You're supposed to defend me, not side with the rest'' Rachel said angry. Everyone started to argue with the girl and the class became a complete chaos.

''Stop it'' Amy yelled. The class their attention immediately was gone from Rachel to their teacher.

''I don't know what Mr Schue has done, to make you guys fight like this. But it will be over from now on. Everyone deserves a chance, not just one person here. You are in this together or not at all'' Amy told them heated. She hasn't seen this before, not in her own Glee club or this Glee club in the past two months.

''The thing Mr Schue did wrong is giving her'' Mercedes said pointing a finger to Rachel. ''All the solos and duets and whats not with every competition, together with Finn. No offense Finn'' She added.

''None taken'' Finn smiled.

''I get that, that would make you guys mad and act like that to her. But that time is over, from now on everyone has a chance to sing and not only one or two'' Amy said calmer then before.

''In two weeks I will have a list ready with the duet pairs and the song I want to hear. By then I also want to hear from the people who are auditioning for the solo what they are going to sing.'' Amy explained further how it was going to be done.

''I also will have the day and time the auditions will be held by then. I already can tell you that they will be held in the auditorium.'' She added.

''What about the group song'' Artie asked.

''For that I want each and everyone of you to write down a song you like to do as a group and give it to me. I will see which songs you guys have chosen and make a selection that is appropriate for the competition. From there I will see which song fits the best for our performance.'' Amy smiled. ''So if you guys could do that right now, that would be nice'' Amy said giving everyone a piece of paper to write down on.

Everyone wrote down their song they liked to perform at Regionals as the group song, and gave it to Amy. After everyone had done that, she put the paper pieces in her notebook.

''Alright, that was it for today. I will have everything ready in two weeks and I will see you all in two days again. We're going to focus us all on Regionals'' Amy told them, before letting them go.

''Shall we go to my house, my parents and siblings are gone till seven. So we can hang out, watch a movie or something'' Sam asked his girlfriend, as he took his bag from the ground.

''I'm sorry Sam, but not today'' Mercedes told him.

''Ow, okay. We can go to your house if you rather want that'' Sam said.

''With not today I meant, not today. I need some time alone'' Mercedes explained to him.

''Well I get that, I will call you tonight then'' He said, before bending down and giving her a kiss before walking out of the classroom with Mike and Puck.

Mercedes was having trouble lately with her feelings, she didn't know what to feel anymore. Because there were these old feelings that are coming to the surface again. And it really was killing her the way she feels. She really wants to show these feelings, but there are some things that are holding her back. She just needed to talk with someone about it, before she will hurt someone in the process of hiding it. But she didn't know with who and how. And if it really is a good idea to talk to someone about it.

''Mercedes, is everything alright with you'' Amy asked the girl who was staring out into space.

''Yeah, why not'' Mercedes said trying to smile, not showing her emotions. As she was shooked out of her thoughts.

''Because, everyone's already gone for like five minutes, and you're still here.'' Amy explained to her.

''Ow yeah, uhmm I needed to talk to you'' Mercedes lied, better lie then tell the truth, right.

''Okay, what do you want to talk about'' Amy smiled sitting down next to her student. It felt so good that she could just talk with the woman next to her again.

''Well...'' Telling a lie was harder then she thought, but then she remembered something about the solos. ''What I wanted to ask you is, you gave Kurt some advice on his solo and I wanted to ask you if you could do the same for me''.

''Yeah, of course'' Amy said. ''What exactly do you want advice on'' she asked.

''Well, I'm used to, to only sing the glory notes and everything in every competition. But also to only sing in a selective genre of music. What do you think is the best genre for me to choose to sing from'' Mercedes asked, looking at the woman next to her.

''I know that you're more of an R&B and soul girl and that you got amazing vocals that could fit every genre. Why not throwing it all around and choose something more Broadway or Rock'' Amy suggested, as she thought about two years ago. Mercedes asked her the same kind of question two years ago.

''Broadway is not my thing'' Mercedes laughed.

''Yeah, I know that'' Amy laughed with her.

''But Rock does sound good, there are some Rockbands I like'' Mercedes smiled.

''Good, well search a song that fits you and then that audition of you will be no problem'' Amy reassured her, she knew which rock bands Mercedes liked because she was the one who introduced her to those bands.

Amy stood up and walked to the piano and took a piece of paper where she wrote something down on.

''What are you doing'' Mercedes asked confused.

''I don't know if you still have it, but here's my number'' Writing her number down on the paper.

''Yeah, I lost it begin this summer. My phone fell in the water and it couldn't be saved.'' Mercedes replied.

''Okay, well if you have any problems with your solo or anything else, just call me'' Amy said walking back and giving her the paper where her number was written on. Now Amy understood why Mercy never texted or called back since june.

''Thanks'' Mercedes smiled, she lost Amy's number a few months ago when her phone fell in the water, when she was with Sam and his family at the lake. Amy squeezed her shoulder getting a light electric jolt from it. She immediately let go of the girls shoulder with wide eyes.

''Did you feel that too'' Mercedes asked a bit surprised.

''You mean that electric jolt'' Amy asked, Mercedes giving her a nod. ''It was probably nothing'' Amy said avoiding Mercedes' eyes, walking to the piano. But she knew they had that kind of magical reaction many times before.

''Wait a minute, Amy'' Mercedes said walking to the woman, who by now was at the otherside of the piano trying hard not to look up from her notebook to the girl infront of her. She knew she would cave if she took one glance at the beautiful brown orbs of her student.

''What'' Amy said with a wavering in her voice, still not looking up.

''Amy, please look at me'' Mercedes pleaded and that did it, Amy looked up to the girl.

''You know we have had that kind of reaction towards each other before, why are you ignoring it'' Mercedes asked the older woman.

''I don't know what you're talking about'' Amy said scraping her throat, still avoiding Mercedes' eyes. Going back to writing in her notebook, doing everything to keep herself busy so she could keep her emotions under control. Because she knew that these emotions have come out a few times in the past two months. She couldn't let that happen again.

''I'm not crazy, I can see it in you're eyes. You're not over me, just like I'm not over you'' Mercedes said with a sarcastic laugh.

''I know you're not crazy, but don't you supposed to have a boyfriend.'' Amy asked the girl.

''Yes, I do. But these feelings I just can't forget.'' Mercedes told her.

''I'm sorry Mercedes, but I really don't know what you mean. I'm over you'' Amy said looking up again with a stern look on her face, trying to hide every emotion she had for the girl. ''I think it's better if you go now'' Amy told her.

''No, I first want to know why you're acting like this. Because there is still something between us. You want to know how I know that. It's because of the way you look at me, and the little conversations we have or the fact that you're still wearing your necklace. Why else would you tell me those things, if you don't have any feelings for me'' Mercedes cried out as she pointed between herself and Amy.

''Why don't you ask Lennox why I don't have any feelings anymore'' Amy snapped, shocking Mercedes with it. Amy knew it was a low blow, bringing up Lennox, but it just happened. Sometimes when you're emotional you can't control what you say. So you say the most hurtful thing that comes to mind.

''That... that is so low of you Amy'' Mercedes glared. Why did she need to bring that up. They already talked that out ages ago, why would she use it again. ''You know we talked that out a long time ago''.

''Well maybe Lennox told me personally what has been going on, since last year'' Amy snapped again. Amy could slap herself with what she's telling right now, she knew it were all lies.

''Nothing has happened since last year between Lennox and me. Actually nothing happened at all between her and me, ever in my life. Why can't you just open your eyes and tell me the truth. I know you're only using this as a facade for what you really feel. I know you better then anyone else, don't forget that'' Mercedes called out to Amy, making the girl think about her mistake.

''For the last time ther is nothing between us anymore, there's only a student and teacher relationship between us. I'm sorry.'' Amy told the girl stern, meanwhile trying to hold the tears in that were stinging her eyes. She didn't know that it was so hard and hurtful to hide your feelings for someone, because you want to protect them. She just couldn't say that she still has feelings left for her, because they couldn't be together. She's her student now, it would be illegal.

''You're lying, I know you're lying. And I will get to the truth, because what we had wasn't just a fling. It was the real deal'' Mercedes accussed the other woman. She unwrapped the bracelet that she hadn't take off since breadstix, from around her wrist and threw it on the piano before picking up her bag and walking as fast as she could out of the classroom, with tears escaping from her eyes. Leaving a crying Amy behind.

''What am I supposed to do'' Amy said, but there was no one there to hear her. She picked up the bracelet that laid infront of her on the piano, as the tears just started to come faster. She squeezed the bracelet in her hand and that only made her cry more. She didn't know if she ever had a chance now, she hurted the person that meant the most to her. And forgetting that would never happen, because she couldn't get those hurtful eyes of Mercedes out of her head. It was all just too much right now.

Amy only wanted to go home now and dwell in her own sadness. She closed her notebook and was ready to pick up her bag from the ground when her phone started to ring. She wiped the tears away and tried to get control on her crying, when she had some control over it she picked up the phone from the piano

''Hello'' Amy anwsered the phone, her voice still thick with emotions.

''Hey Ames'' the person on the other line said, Amy recognizing that it was her best friend.

''Hey Beth, what's up'' Amy asked.

''I just wanted to call, since you have that teaching job we talk lesser'' Beth said to her sadly.

''Yeah, sorry about that. It's just that the job takes up very much time'' Amy said, by now she was calm enough that her voice wasn't as wavering and full of emotion anymore. Though the tears didn't stop from escaping her eyes once in a while.

''I get that, I just miss you'' Beth smiled.

''I miss you too'' Amy smiled back. ''Why don't you come here next month, you can stay over'' Amy suggested, she really needed someone from home with her right now. It's times like these that she missed home the most. When she was sad like this at home she always could go to someone, her sisters or her mom and dad, or her best friend. But now it was hard because she lived so far away, she couldn't just walk a few blocks and be at her best friends house. No now if she walks a few blocks she stands infronts of Mercedes' house. Which is good and bad at the same time.

''Ames are you still there'' She heard Beth ask threw the phone, shaking her out of her thoughts.

''Yeah, I'm still here. Just thinking about home'' Amy anwsered with a sad voice and watery eyes. She hoped that her best friend didn't pick up on it, because as much as she loved the girl she just couldn't tell this to her right now.

''It sucks that you live so far away now. We all miss you here'' Beth said with a sad smile. Luckily for Amy, she didn't pick up on her behavior.

''I hope I can be home for christmas at least. Thanksgiving isn't going to happen. Too many things, too little time'' Amy said.

''I was looking forward to thanksgiving with you, and your family.'' Beth said.

''Sorry, if I find the time I could always Skype you guys for a while making it look like I'm there for a bit'' Amy smiled, as she tells her suggestion.

''Sounds good'' Beth smiled. ''But back to my visit, I would love to come next month. Then I can finally see your house'' she added.

''Good to hear'' Amy said. ''Do you have any idea when you can come, or will I hear that later'' Amy added.

''I will call you later with the exact dates I can come'' Beth said.

''Okay, I will look forward to your call'' Amy said before saying 'bye' and hanging up the phone.

She gathered her things and walked out of the classroom. Ready to head home, with thoughts that will haunt her probably the rest of the week, if not longer.

**A/n: There's already the mess, and some other things! And I just needed to put Beth in this story too, because she is Amy Lee's best friend in real life. Well next chapter will be up soon! **

**Love, Ciao Xx.**


	7. More people know

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not Glee nor Amy Lee and her songs.**

**A/n: Thanks for the follows and faves! Again I'm sorry for a late update but I was on vacation in Crete, Greece. I had no laptop and internet connection there so I couldn't update. **

Chapter 7: More people know

It was now friday, the whole thing between Mercedes and Amy was now five days ago. Everyone noticed that Mercedes became more and more withdrawn from their teacher and more closer to Sam. Not that, that was a big issue, but they all saw how close their Glee club member was to their teacher and that was gone now. Mercedes wouldn't even talk to her when she didn't have too.

Sam, Kurt and Santana on the other hand became worried because of their best friends behavior. They knew something went down between the two, because this doesn't just happen. You don't just withdrawn from someone if nothing happened between you and that person.

Quinn, Kurt and Santana were seated on the bleachers at the football field having lunch. Quinn sat one row above Kurt and Santana. The rest were all in class except for them.

''Mercedes came to me yesterday and said that you guys had a sleep-over last friday'' Quinn said, before putting a bite of salad in her mouth.

''She did'' Kurt said, looking to Santana.

''Yeah, why didn't you guys invite me'' Quinn asked. With every sleep-over all four of them were together, no one was ever left out, till now.

''We didn't invite you because...'' Kurt trailed off, not knowing what to say to that.

''We wanted to invite you, but I knew from Britts that you would be in dance class the whole night'' Santana finished for Kurt, side-eyeing him.

''That's exactly what Cedes told me, you told her'' Quinn said sarcasticlly, fully knowing the two had lied to Mercedes. ''But you all knew that I was there till 8.30 pm, and could've come after that. What's the real reason'' Quinn asked looking at them.

''Uhmm...'' Santana began looking at Kurt who had the same problem as her.

''I think we can better tell her'' Kurt said to Santana.

''You think, can't we better wait till we for sure know if it's true before telling someone else'' Santana said to him.

''She will eventually know, so why not tell her now.'' Kurt commented.

''Better from us, then someone else, I guess'' Santana gave in.

''Guys what the hell, I'm still here'' Quinn said looking at them incredelously.

''Alright, if we must tell you why we didn't invite you to the sleep-over'' Kurt started.

''That would be nice, yeah'' Quinn said.

''We think that there is something between our girl and our Glee teacher'' Santana told their other best friend.

''You mean...'' It dawned on Quinn what her two best friends meant by it.

''Yes, we think that they have feelings for each other, and I have a feeling that both of them know each other longer then they care to admit.'' Kurt confirmed what Quinn thought.

''But Mercy has Sam, they're into each other very much. And she's not into women, right'' Quinn said, not really believing what she just heard.

''True, but we also know that she doesn't look to Sam the same way she does Amy'' Santana explained.

''That's why we didn't invite you last friday. We knew you didn't know about it and we wanted to get Mercedes to confess her feelings.'' Santana added.

''But that didn't work out quite well'' Kurt sighed.

''What went wrong'' Quinn asked.

''She got mad'' Kurt said.

''We played mate, date and eliminate.'' Santana explained.

''First we did it with our friends, but we spiced it up a bit and used teachers. Cedes agreed to that so we played it that way, after me and Kurt had our turn we gave her three options that included Amy.'' Santana told her.

''She told us what she would do and putted Amy with mate, which didn't surprise us'' Kurt said.

''But Kurt being the genius stayed on the topic of Amy Lee, and that's how she got mad'' Santana said sarcastic.

''What, in that moment you were with me. It was the only way to get her to confess'' Kurt said hurt.

''I know, I know'' Santana reassured him.

''So I assume that you guys were pressing her to tell you, in a not so subtle way'' Quinn eyed them, knowing them for a long time now she knew exactly how those two were.

''Kinda'' Santana confessed looking away from Quinn, knowing they were wrong for pressing Mercedes.

''You guys are not slick, Cedes probably knew exactly where you guys were working too'' Quinn told them.

''Probably'' Kurt said a bit defeated, because he knew his best friend was right.

''God we are so stupid. We thought we had a good strategy but we just blew it, without seeing it'' Santana cried out.

''Not all your work you put in it has gone to waste'' Quinn told them, putting her salad down beside her on the bleachers, folding her hands together leaning a bit forward.

''What do you mean'' Kurt frowned.

''Well how did Mercedes react to your questions about Amy'' Quinn asked the two.

''She denied almost everything, that was for sure'' Santana anwsered.

''And, of course, she got mad'' Kurt pointed out.

''See, with the way she acted she showed that she cares about Amy. Otherwise she wouldn't get mad or would deny things. She just didn't want you guys to know about it'' Quinn stated.

''Yeah we know that too. But it still was wrong to press her for a confession, now that I'm thinking about it'' Santana sighed.

''But what are you guys gonna do now, Mercy isn't talking to Amy. But she also doesn't want to say what's wrong between them'' Quinn asked.

''I don't know, like you said we can't press her to tell us.'' Kurt said.

''But she eventually needs to cave and face her feelings, otherwise she will hurt all of them including herself'' Santana said.

''If she really has feelings for Amy, she really needs to say something about it to Sam. He will get hurt very badly if he knows that his girlfriend's in love with someone else, and she didn't say anything and just led him on'' Quinn told them.

''Well like I told Santana last friday, I really think those two are gonna break up soon'' Kurt said repeating to Quinn what he texted Santana.

''But they look like they are just getting closer and closer each day'' Quinn frowned, not getting why they would break up when they only got closer each day.

''Remember this, she only started to get super close to him after monday. They were already close, but right now it looks like they can't be without each other for a minute. And that didn't happen till after monday'' Kurt pointed out.

''Wait a minute, you don't think something went down between Cedes and Amy after Glee club last monday'' Santana asked Kurt.

''It's the only thing that would explain their behavior towards each other. And why she would lash out to us, like we're the ones who did her wrong'' Kurt stated.

''Kurt has a point there, she never lashed out to us like this.'' Quinn agreed.

''Then she only gets closer with Sam, to make Amy jealous because of what happened on monday. And she lashes out to us because Amy probably told her something she didn't want to hear.'' Santana said.

''Yes, they must've talked about their feelings then. Because what else would make them act like this'' Kurt said.

''The only way to find that out is asking Mercy, but that will never go without her being suspicious'' Quinn sighed.

''Well lets head to class, we will come up with something if this distance between them, will stay like this.'' Santana said, picking up her trash and her bag. The other two following her.

Mercedes was glad that it was almost weekend, this week couldn't go by fast enough for her. It was like since her and Amy had the argument, that she was everywhere she was. Always popping up in her mind or walking in the halls to a next class, she was always there. And she couldn't do anything to shut her mind off.

It didn't matter how much she tried to think of someone or something else, Amy always had a sneaky way of popping up in her mind. And most of the time at the most inappropriate moments. It was starting to slowly kill her, and she was mad at herself that she let this happen.

She was supposed to be care free her senior year, have Glee competitions which would bring them to Nationals and eventually graduate and go to college. Where she would become a singer. She had it all planned out. But now everytime she thought about her future, the only future that popped up in her head was with Amy. Just like last year, when they planned their future together.

Mercedes was pulled out of her thoughts by Puck, who was sitting next to her in Spanish class.

''What's up with you'' Puck whispered. They were sitting in the back of the class, Mercedes personally choose herself to sit. She wasn't in the mood to pay much attention to class.

''Nothing'' Mercedes whispered back, not looking up to him.

''I know we're not the best of friends, but I definitely know when something's wrong with you'' Puck pressed.

''Puck just shut up'' Mercedes called out to the guy next to her, which gained her the full attention of her classmates and teacher.

''Mercedes is there something you like to share with the class'' Miss Prentiss asked.

''Uhmm, no sorry Puck just asked me something, that's all'' Mercedes fake smiled, trying to get her teacher off her back.

''Next time please do that in silence'' Miss Prentiss said before going back to her lesson.

Puck wrote something on a piece of paper before shoving the paper on Mercedes' desk.

''What's that'' Mercedes whispered pointing to the piece of paper, as she glared at him.

''Just read it'' Puck whispered back.

Mercedes folded the piece of paper open and read what was written on it.

'I know something's up between you and our Glee teacher, just call me or something if you want to talk about it'.

''Seriously Puck, I don't need your or anyone's help'' Mercedes said angry throwing the piece of paper in his face before taking her bag and leaving the classroom. Everyone looked at Puck, as if he would explain what went down.

Mercedes walked through the halls of McKinley deep in thought about what just happened. She didn't know how Puck knew, or what he exactly knew, but she felt conflicted at that moment and lashed it out on him. She didn't mean to hurt him, but she was just angry at everything, or herself, she didn't even know anymore. Probably acting this way wasn't as good of an idea as it was a few weeks ago. It only made her sad, annoyed, angry and hurt. She wished that Amy just gave in and told her the truth about her feelings.

She walked into the girls bathroom and threw her bag against the wall. Standing infront of the mirror she leaned against the sink. After taking a few deep breaths she felt tears start to form in her eyes.

''I don't want to cry anymore'' Mercedes pleaded with herself, but it didn't work the tears were only coming faster and faster.

She felt someone come up behind her and hug her from behind. From the hands that rested on her stomach she could see that it was Brittany.

''Stop crying Cedes, it will all be okay again'' Brittany said letting go of the shorter girl.

''How do you know that'' Mercedes asked her fellow Glee club member, as she turned around facing her.

''Because in the end true love beats it all'' Brittany smiled.

''You mean, me and Sam'' Mercedes frowned.

''No, I mean you and Amy'' Brittany said.

''Wh- what me and Amy. I don't know what you're talking about Britt.'' Mercedes said turning away from the girl.

''Yes you and Amy. I know I'm not always the smartest kid around here, but I know true love when I see it. You both need to face the truth, because if you don't it will eventually break you both'' Brittany winked before walking out of the girls bathroom, leaving a dumdfounded Mercedes behind.

**A/n: I like to think that Mercedes, Kurt, Quinn and Santana are four best friends that know each other for a ver long time. I don't know but they seem like a great fit, as a group of friends. And I really like Brittany, so I'm gonna use her whenever I can! I know there was no Amy/Mercedes and Sam/Mercedes interaction in this one, because I want to show how their friends are acting around it, without them knowing it. **

**Read & Review, Next chapter will be up soon. **

**Love, Ciao Xx.**


End file.
